Merlin Uncovered
by rawr52
Summary: It is well known that there is a sorcerer in Camelot. Merlin unwittingly uses magic in front of a spying Arthur, and Arthur has to decide what to do about it. Sequel now published!
1. Discovered

**Merlin Uncovered**

**By rawr52**

**I hope you like it!**

**Summary: It is well known that there is a sorcerer in Camelot. Merlin unwittingly uses magic in front of a spying Arthur, and Arthur has to decide what to do about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin; the show belongs to the BBC. The only thing I own is the plot to this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

"You lied to me!" Arthur yelled angrily.

"Of course I did, my life was as stake! What else could I do?" Merlin shouted back, just as angry, with a hint of desperation.

"You could've trusted me to do the right thing!" Arthur argued, his anger tinged with hurt.

"Really?" Merlin laughed, sceptically. "And would "the right thing" have involved lashing me to a pole and burning me in front of the whole of Camelot?" His voice rose angrily as he spoke, and there was a muscle twitching in his jaw, "I thought you were my friend!"

Arthur let out a disbelieving snort. "How could you think that? How could you think we were friends when for every moment I've known you, you've been lying to me?" His voice seemed to break as he reached the end of his sentence, and likewise Merlin's voice trembled when he gave his reply.

"Because I have never used my magic for anything but good! I've saved both the lives of you and your father countless times!"

"Oh, really?" Asked Arthur, dangerously, his voice lowering into a menacing whisper. "When have you ever saved my life Merlin? When have you ever done anything to help me that I could not have done myself?"

"Oh, let's think…" Merlin replied, hotly, "The first time I met you, I used my magic to save you from the evil sorceress whose son your father killed! Then I told you about knight Valiant and the snakes on his shield, and later on used magic to make them reveal themselves to everyone so that the people of Camelot would not consider you a coward. Then, when Nimueh contaminated the water supply in Camelot, and we went down to the caves to kill the monster in the water, I told you to scare it away with fire, and then made a gust of wind blow through the caves to kill it. Then I risked my own life to stop you from drinking from the poisoned goblet and summoned a light in the cave so that you could find your way out. _Then_ I used magic to help Lancelot kill the griffin, although he did most of the work there. _Then_ I stopped the evil sorcerer Edward Muirden from killing both Gaius and your father. Then I used magic to kill the Shee creature, Sophia and her father so that you would be released from her spell, and then swam into the water to fetch you out. _Then_ I tried to stop the druid boy Mordred from being able to fulfil his evil destiny (he's going to kill you by the way). _Then_ I went to the Great Dragon and got him to burnish a sword so that you could fight the evil knight who came to Camelot, and that sword ended up saving your father's life when he fought him. _Then_, when we went to Ealdor, I used magic to summon a huge blast of wind to save us all from Kanen's men. _Then_ I went after you to the Labyrinth of Gedref, and offered to give up my life for yours. Then I killed some of the men who were trying to kill your father, although Morgana dealt with the leader. _Then_ I used magic to kill the questing beast, then went to the sorceress Nimueh to exchange my life for yours, then had to go again to exchange my life for Gaius's and ended up killing her with a bolt of lightning." Merlin stopped to draw breath and then opened his mouth again to continue, but was cut off by Arthur who, until that moment had been standing there with his mouth hanging open in a state of shock.

"Stop, Merlin! Stop! You're making this too difficult!" He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, and Merlin knew that he was deciding his fate. Then, his face blank and emotionless, his jaw set, and his eyes burning with anger, he said, "I'm sorry, Merlin, I have no choice. Guards!" At that moment the two guards who stood sentry outside Arthur's door, who had been warned not to come in unless called, burst though the double doors and stood to attention. "Yes Sire?" Arthur gestured to Merlin and said, in a voice weighed down with anger, "Take him to the dungeons-"

"Arthur!" Merlin protested.

"And alert the King. I have found the sorcerer!"

"Arthur, please!" Merlin cried, as the guards moved forward and each took one of Merlin's arms. "Arthur! Arthur, no! Please, Arthur! Please!"

But Arthur offered no help. Turning around so that the guards couldn't see the lone tear sliding down his cheek, he listened in agitation as Merlin was marched away, his voice fading with every step he took.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it! Please review! It makes me happy. This is just the first chapter of my Merlin reveal fic, so please keep reading and leaving reviews! :)**

**-Rory x**


	2. Merlin? Magic? No Way!

Gwenivere was quietly arranging Morgana's flowers in her vase, when she heard Merlin's voice echoing off the castle's walls in the distance. Leaving half of Morgana's flowers unarranged, she hurried out of the room and followed Merlin's voice.

"Arthur, please!" she heard, as she rounded a corner and saw Merlin being dragged away from her down the corridor, by a couple of the Prince's guards. "Arthur! Arthur, no! Please, Arthur! Please!" Merlin continued his cries and pleas for help as he was dragged backwards round the opposite corner, and his voice began to fade away into the distance.

Gwen was left to stand gaping after them gob-smacked and mystified, until she finally came to her senses and went to investigate.

As she stepped through the open doors to Arthur's chambers, Gwen saw him standing defeated, facing the other way, shoulders slumped and head bowed. "Arthur?" She said, softly so as not too scare him.

He spun round on the spot to face her, and as he did, she saw a tear track on his cheek, starting at the corner of his eye, and sliding down to his chin. "Gwenivere!" He said in surprise, his eyes widening. He quickly wiped the tear track off his face.

"Arthur, what's going on?" She demanded. "I just saw two of your guards dragging Merlin down the corridor! What's happened?"

Arthur took a deep steadying breath and said, in an empty voice, "I have just arrested Merlin for using magic."

"What?" She cried in disbelief, "Merlin? What rubbish! How could _Merlin_ be a sorcerer? There must be some mistake! You must tell them to release him at once!"

Arthur eyed her sadly and said, "I saw him Gwenivere. Merlin used magic right here in my chambers, right before my very eyes, and then he admitted it. So I'm doubtful that any mistake can be found.

"You _saw_ him? _Merlin_? Using _magic_?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"What is to happen to him?" She asked, worried for her friend's sake.

Arthur just looked at her. She knew want she meant.

"You're not… You're not going to _burn_ him? _Merlin_?"

He just looked at her again, confirming her fears.

"No! But Arthur, you can't! Not Merlin! Arthur, he's your friend. You can't just stand by and watch him die!"

"I can and I must!" He cried, "Merlin has used magic in Camelot and he must pay the price! To do otherwise would be an act of favouritism."

"Arthur, this isn't you! This is your father speaking through your mouth! And while your father may believe those things, _you_ don't! You _cannot _let Merlin die! He is your loyal servant! He has risked his life for you over and over again and not_ once _has he asked for anything in return! Please Arthur, spare him!"

Arthur looked at her dubiously, and if she didn't know better she wouldn't have sworn she could detect a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "Why do you care so much? What's he to you?"

Gwenivere looked at him disgustedly, eyes narrowed and voice threateningly low. "I can't believe you just said that." She said dangerously. "You're killing Merlin for your _jealousy_? Merlin is a friend. Nothing more. So pull yourself together, let go of your pride, and order that he be released from the dungeons. Or I will never forgive you." And with that, she stormed out of his chambers and hurried along to the dungeons.

…

"Merlin!" Gwenivere cried as she peeked into his cell, to see him slumped desperately on the floor, looking completely devoid of hope.

"Gwen! What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course! How're you doing?"

He gave a twisted smile, and said huskily, "I've been better."

There were none of the tear tracks on his face that had been on Arthur's. He seemed to have accepted his fate.

"There's no point crying about it." He smiled weakly, quoting what she had said, when the positions had been reversed and she had stood on the other side of the bars. She remembered how she had felt on that occasion. How terrified she had been. How, even once she had accepted the situation, the terror was always there. And she remembered the lengths that Merlin had gone to to set her free. She felt her affection for her friend growing inside her. She knew exactly how he felt. And she said the only thing she could think to say. What he had said to her, all that time ago, "You are not going to die." And they both new that she meant it. That whatever the cost to herself, she would not let Merlin die.

**A/N: Ok, so what did you think? Love Gwen yelling at Arthur xD Please review and let me know how to improve! Thanks for reading!**

**-Rory x**


	3. What a Prince should be

Morgana was worried. Gwenivere should have been in her chambers half an hour ago to help her get ready to see the King, who had an announcement to make. And yet, Gwen was not there.

Just as Morgana was about to call for a guard to go and find her however, Gwenivere rushed into the room. She looked flustered, Morgana observed. Her hair was falling out of its bun, her face was red from running, and she was panting heavily. "Gwen?" Asked Morgana, concerned for her maid. "What's wrong?"

"Morgana!" Gwen cried urgently. "Morgana, Arthur has arrested Merlin!"

"What?" Cried Morgana in alarm. "But why?"

"Arthur says that he saw Merlin using magic! He says that Merlin confessed! Please Morgana, you have to speak to him! Make him see sense!"

"I will." Morgana promised solemnly.

"Thank you, Morgana! I have to go and find Gaius! Quick! Hurry!"

Morgana swept gracefully from the room, Gwen hot on her heels. When they reached Arthur's chambers, Morgana went in alone, while Gwen went to find Gaius.

"Arthur?" Asked Morgana uncertainly, as she entered the room and saw him sitting on the window sill and staring intently out at nothing in particular.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and turned around, exclaiming "Morgana! What are you doing here?"

"I hear that Merlin's been arrested." Said Morgana, concern apparent in her voice, acting as if she did not know that Arthur had done the arresting.

"That's right." Said Arthur, firmly.

"Uther's doing, I suppose?" She asked with hate laced into her voice. "It sounds like the kind of poisonous thing he would do."

Arthur shook his head sorrowfully, looking grim. "No," he said, stung by her disapproving tone, "that was me."

"What?" She gasped. "You? But no way! Why would you do something like that?"

"I had no choice!" He said dangerously, glaring at her angrily.

"Oh, what rubbish!" She cried angrily. "You could have _chosen_ not to turn Merlin in! You could have _chosen_ not to throw him into a cold, dark cell like a common criminal! You could have _chosen_ not to order for the news to be sent to Uther that Merlin was the magician! You could have _chosen_ to spare your friends life!"

"And what would my father have said if he ever found out?" He asked angrily. "He would have thrown me in the cell with him!" Arthur broke off regretfully, realising how selfish he sounded. Morgana shook her head in disgust.

"You know, I once told you that you were a better man than you're father by far. But I was wrong. You are nothing but a coward Arthur Pendragon! For only a coward would throw their friend in the dungeons because they are too scared to do the right thing! You talk of nobility, of honour! Where is the nobility in burning an honest man alive for every one to see? Where is the honour of sitting back and letting your own friend die because you are too afraid to make a stand? Because I've got to say, I don't see it!"

Arthur stood there in shocked silence, as he was verbally attacked and abused by his father's ward. Part of him was uncertain, wondering if she was right. But the other part was sure that he was taking the right course of action.

"Well, let me ask _you_ something." He said, eyes flashing with the anger and betrayal that the discovery of Merlin's talents had afforded him "Where is the nobility of putting the whole kingdom at risk for the sake of one man? Where is the honour of letting a potentially- dangerous man go free because I can't stand a little sacrifice on my behalf? You have no idea what it means to be a Prince Morgana!"

"Maybe not, but I know what it takes to be a good, well-loved one! It takes wisdom, and fairness! It takes independence! It takes bravery! And by executing a man just because he is _potentially_-dangerous, you are proving that you are not any of those things that it takes to be a good Prince!" And with that she turned on her heel and swept out of his room, leaving him to think over what she had said.

…

Meanwhile, Gwenivere had reached Gaius's chambers and was knocking urgently on the door. "Gaius!" She cried in relief when he finally opened the door. "Oh thank goodness! Gaius, you have to help me!"

"Well make it quick Gwenivere; Uther has called me to him as a matter of urgency."

"I know! I know what that's about! Gaius, Arthur has arrested Merlin for using magic!"

Gaius froze in horror. Arthur had arrested Merlin? How had he found out?

"Did Arthur have any proof?" He asked urgently.

"He says that he saw him using magic! He says that Merlin used magic right in front of his face!"

Gaius groaned in despair. "Merlin, you idiot!" He exclaimed under his breath.

"Gaius, please! You must talk to Uther! Stop him from punishing Merlin too severely! Make him see sense!"

"When it comes to magic, Uther has no sense." He said gravely.

"But you must try!" She cried desperately, "You must at least try!"

"Yes, I must and I will. I am merely preparing you for the worst. There is very little chance that Merlin will live."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Got some nice reviews so far! Please keep them coming! Keep reading! :)**

**-Rory x**


	4. Do you deny it?

Merlin was sitting in his cell, facing the blank stone wall, when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He twisted his upper body around to see who was coming, keeping his legs crossed and facing the wall. He felt his heart go cold as he saw who it was. Arthur. This could only mean one thing – it was time to see the King.

"Guards!" Arthur called over to the two men standing in the entrance to the dungeons. They ran over to stand by him, in case he needed protection. "Sire?" One of them asked. Arthur hesitated, once again being faced with a horrible dilemma. Should he bring Merlin to his father? Or should he set him free and say that he escaped? Tell him never to come back to Camelot? As he reached his decision, his eyes flashed like steel, and his face turned hard.

"Chain him up and take him to the King!" He ordered, wishing the moment he had said it that he had chosen the other option, but knowing (or rather hoping) that he was doing the right thing.

The two guards frogmarched Merlin down the castles many corridors, and he made no complaint. He did not beg to be set free, or plead with Arthur to forgive him. He kept his face expressionless and his eyes cold, as they walked down corridor after corridor, to the King's main hall. In a way Arthur admired his bravery, but then he shook himself mentally. He couldn't allow these thoughts to plague his mind. He had made his decision. Regretting it was pointless. And yet, he still found himself feeling a little proud as they stood before the big double doors to the big, intimidating room and Merlin did no more than take a deep breath to prepare himself. Leading the way, Arthur entered the hall to hisses and glares from Gwenivere and Morgana, and fanfares from the trumpeters lining the walls. The guards and Arthur proceeded to the front of the hall, where Arthur joined his father sitting on the raised platform that lay there, and the guards pushed Merlin down onto his knees.

There was silence in the court as every one waited for Uther to begin his speech on the horrors of practising magic, and how people who did were the reason for every thing that was wrong with his kingdom. However. Upon seeing who knelt before him, Uther gasped and looked at him intently. "You!" He whispered, shocked.

Merlin looked at him inquisitively, wondering what the King was getting at, or whether he'd just gone bonkers.

"But I trusted you!" The King said accusingly. Merlin looked at him strangely again, confused. "I thanked you for being a trusted ally in the fight against magic!" **(This happens in Season 2 episode 8 "The Sins of the Father")** Startling everyone, Merlin chuckled quietly to himself. "Yeah, you've got to admit, that was kind of funny." He chortled.

Uther, furious at being humiliated so publically, signalled to one of the guards, who promptly gave Merlin a kick in the back that sent him sprawling all over the floor. Merlin winced as he pushed himself back up onto his knees, which was difficult as he was still wearing his handcuffs, and Uther began his awaited speech.

"People of Camelot. For over 20 years, Camelot has been free of magic, and the evil it inspires. In this time, the kingdom had flourished, becoming a more peaceful and prosperous place. Under my rein, the kingdom has been free from the twisted minds of sorcerers for over 20 years. 20 years. And in one instant this man could tear apart our entire kingdom. Could tear us away from our loved ones and families. From our homes and our land. This man could split up mothers and daughters, fathers and sons, he could-"

"Like the way you tore my father apart from his family?"

Uther stopped dead, looking around for a second to see who had interrupted before realising that the cynical voice that had cut through the air like a knife had come from the boy kneeling before him, who was glaring up at him with eyes like raging fires.

"Do you deny it my _lord_?" He sneered the last word like it was something dirty; something slimly that he had just found on the bottom of his shoes. "Do you deny that before the Great Dragon was captured you went to a Dragon Lord to ask for his help? Do you deny that after killing all the other Dragon Lords, after chasing him away from his home in Camelot, you hunted him down and asked for his help? Do you deny that you tricked him? That you told him he would have his freedom if he promised to help you? Do you deny that once he had done what you asked you chased him away from Camelot and, not content with that, hunted him down to his home and his lover and his unborn child in Ealdor and forced him to flee for his life? You forced him to break the heart of the woman he loved, forced him to leave his only son fatherless, and you say that _I_ would tear apart families and ruin people's lives! You know what _Uther Pendragon_" again he sneered the name in disgust, "You make me sick. May you rot forever in the fiery pits of hell!"

Furious, Uther gestured to the guard again, and once again Merlin felt the guard's boot strike him in the back, harder than before. He gave a low grunt as he hit the floor but did not show any other signs of weakness, which Arthur, had he not been staring hard at his father, would have been very proud of.

Realising that the conference which had supposed to have humiliated Merlin, had completely backfired, Uther nodded to the guards to escort Merlin back to his cell. "Meeting over!" He called and, deeply humiliated, he swept out of the hall without a second glance, Arthur still staring intently after him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews, and especially thanks to headwig1010 for your review, I'll try to use your advise in another chapter. Anyway, keep reading! :)**

**-Rory x**


	5. Merlin 1, Uther 0

Merlin smiled sadistically to himself as he was marched down corridor after corridor to the dungeons. _Merlin-1, Uther-0._ He thought smugly, as he was thrown head-first into his cell. Settling himself onto the hard stone floor, he prepared himself for some waiting. He knew the visit would come.

…

Meanwhile, Arthur was sat frozen in his seat, mouth gaping open and eyes still pointed at the exact spot where Uther had just swept from the hall. _Is it true?_ He thought to himself. _Is my father really the reason that Merlin grew up without his?_ And along with that shock, was another, although slightly lesser one. Merlin's father was the crabby old Dragon lord? Not possible!

Suddenly realising that he needed answers, Arthur stood up from his seat, and was shocked to find that the conference hall was nearly empty. Only he, Gwenivere, Morgana, and Gaius remained.

"Going to see Merlin?" Asked Morgana, smugly. "I'm not surprised. You owe him and apology." Ignoring both what she had said, and the smugness with which she had said it, Arthur left the hall. As he walked down to the dungeons, he realised that everybody seemed to be talking about the conference. Even people who had not been there, now knew the full story. Trying to ignore the whispers and stares that erupted every time that someone saw him, he finally reached the dungeon door and pushed it open.

Inside the dungeon, he was frustrated to see that even the guards were talking about it. And he knew that by nightfall, every man, woman, and child living in Camelot would know the story of how the King of Camelot had tricked a man into doing his dirty work for him, only to be chased from the country and hunted down to his small village home. Sighing heavily, he began to make his descent down the dungeon stairs. The guards, catching sight of him, immediately broke off their conversations and pretended to get back to work, but he knew that what they were really doing was listening intently to his conversation with Merlin.

As Arthur rounded the corner into the block of cells where Merlin resided, he spotted the young man slumped expectantly on the floor, looking as if he was waiting for something. As he laid eyes on Arthur, the expectation seemed to drain away, leaving in its place, a satisfied smile. Arthur cursed to himself under his breath. He'd known he was coming. Had expected it even. Arthur tried hard to scowl at him, but the ugly expression could not be forced onto his face. Instead, Arthur felt a wave of sympathy wash over him as he looked down at Merlin, sprawled on the floor in the most comfortable position possible in the cramped conditions of the cell. Arthur opened his mouth to talk but, when finding that no words could come out, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Is it true?" He asked quietly, in an attempt to leave their conversation unheard by the guards.

Merlin simply looked at him disdainfully, and Arthur could hear the answer hidden in his silence.

"I'm sorry." He said heavily.

"It's a bit late for that now."

"I know." Said Arthur. Then feeling a need to change the subject, he said, "Well, the news seems to have spread fairly quickly through Camelot."

Merlin chuckled to himself quietly. "Merlin-1, Uther-0." He muttered, echoing his earlier thought.

Arthur glared at him angrily. "This isn't a game Merlin!" He cried. "Stop being a prat!"

Merlin laughed once as he felt the two of them slipping back into their usual routine, and then sighed heavily as reality set in again. "So, has the King set the date for my execution yet?" He asked, needing to know but at the same time afraid of the answer.

"Not yet." Arthur answered, sad at the direction their conversation was taking. He paused for a second before saying huskily, "I'm so sorry Merlin."

Merlin nodded solemnly. "I don't blame you. It's Uther's fault."

"You must hate him."

Merlin looked at him. "So did you. When you thought he was the reason for the death of your mother."

Arthur started as he realised the truth in Merlin's words. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Merlin smiled grimly at him and sighed. "Do you mind asking your father for the date of my execution sooner rather than later? All this waiting, not knowing how or when I'm going to die, it's doing my head in.

Arthur looked at him, and once again there was a strange pride in his eyes. Then, jaw set and eyes steely, he nodded.

"Thank you, Arthur." Said Merlin, gravely, as Arthur got up and left the dungeons.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I think this is my favourite chapter I've written so far! It's so sad! Please review and let me know what you think of it! Thanks! :)**

**-Rory x**


	6. Sound the bells!

Uther was sitting furiously on his throne, trying to forget the humiliation the morning had brought, when Gaius walked timidly into the hall and bowed before him. He looked so weak, Uther thought, standing there, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. Uther, knowing that this was never a good sign, looked up from his lunch and gestured for the guards positioned outside to close the door.

"Uther…" Gaius began, desperately trying to think of how to phrase his request, and knowing as he did so, that no matter how persuasively he phrased it, it would be a completely fruitless attempt. "Uther, I…"

Knowing Gaius for as long as he had, Uther could sense when he had come to talk to him about something he would not approve of and, studying Gaius's fidgeting hands, and squared shoulders, he knew it was one of those times. "Yes?" Uther asked in a low voice. Gaius winced. That voice was always a sign of danger.

"I've come to ask for a favour my lord." He said.

"A favour?" The King asked. "I'm intrigued. Go on."

"The boy, Merlin-"

"Ah yes, I thought it would have something to do with him." Uther interrupted, scowling at the sound of Merlin's name. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do in the case of the boy, Gaius. He has broken the rules of Camelot. He must be punished."

"But sire, if you could just not be too hard on him-"

"I shall be just as hard on him as I need to be, no more, no less." He said, again cutting Gaius off. "I'm sorry, Gaius. I know that you are fond of the boy, but for the crime of magic, there is but one sentence I can give."

"You're going to execute him? But Uther, he's just a boy!"

"A boy who could prove to be a threat to the whole of the kingdom!"

"Will he not at least get a fair trial?" Gaius asked desperately.

"He has had his chance for a trial. He chose to publically disrespect me. I do not give second chances."

"But sire-"

"Any more arguments, and you will be joining him in the flames! Do not think I don't remember your disloyalty Gaius! You harboured a sorcerer in this very castle! So it is in your best interests to keep your mouth shut!" He growled, threateningly. Gaius fell silent, his expression desperate.

"Guards!" Uther thundered through the doors. Upon hearing his call, they burst in through the doors, in preparation to protect him, only to find him yelling at them, "Sound the bells! Let it be known that the sorcerer shall be burnt tonight!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry that this is such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Please review! I LOVE reviews :P Keep reading! :)**

**-Rory x**


	7. I've said he'll burn, so he'll burn!

Arthur was hurrying up the stairs from the dungeon when he heard the bells sound. Rushing down the castle's corridors to find out what was happening, he ran straight into Gaius, almost knocking the old man off his feet. Not having time to apologise, he cried out, "Gaius! Do you know what's happening?"

Looking at Arthur with a face like ice, he said, "Uther has set the date of Merlin's execution. He is to be burnt tonight."

Arthur stared, horror beating down on his heart. "Tonight? But he can't! I'll go talk to him! Make him see sense!"

"I'm afraid when it comes to magic, Uther has no sense." He was getting rather tired of having to tell people this. Surely, they should have got the message by now!

"But I have to try!" Arthur protested. "I've got to at least try to get Merlin freed!"

"Where Merlin's concerned, the King is closed to reason."

Arthur shook his head, not allowing himself to believe that in less than 12 hours, Merlin would be burning at the stake.

Suddenly, Arthur turned around and began to sprint back the way he'd come.

"Arthur, where are you going?" Gaius called after him.

"I have to go and see Merlin! I promised I would!"

And with that, Gaius was left standing alone in the middle of the corridor.

…

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, as he wrenched open the dungeon door. "Merlin!"

"Arthur?" Merlin called from his cell, standing up and getting as close to the iron bars of the cell as his chains would allow, scared by the panic in his master's voice. "Arthur, what's happened?"

"It's Uther! He's pushed forwards the date of your execution to tonight!"

"What?" Merlin gasped, fear ringing out through his voice. "Tonight?"

"Yes!" Merlin was surprised to hear the desperate tone of Arthur's voice, surprised to see the wildness of the expression on his face. He looked crazed.

Merlin took a deep breath as a solitary tear leaked down his face. "So be it." He whispered quietly to himself. The fight seemed to be leaking out of his body and a feeling of hopelessness had engulfed him.

Arthur stared at him as if he was crazy. "So be it? Are you mental, Merlin?" It was interesting how only one tear had managed to escape Merlin eyes, while they were pouring down Arthur's face in floods. "You can't just give up! Fight! You _have_ to fight! It's not too late! Don't give in until it's too late!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Arthur, pull yourself together!" Merlin shouted at him. "You're not going to be the one burning at the stake! So pull yourself together man!"

Arthur stared at him in shock. "How can you be so calm?" He whispered, desperately.

"I'm not." Merlin said.

…

Meanwhile, the conference hall was filled with a shocked silence. Then, "No!" Screamed Gwenivere, as the true horror of the matter sank in. "No, you can't!"

Morgana stepped forward from the crowd, and began to plead with Uther. "My lord, please! Surely you can't execute Merlin without a trial? It's against the rules of Camelot!"

"So is using magic Morgana!" Uther replied hotly.

"But my lord-" Both Morgana and Gwen protested at the same time.

"Silence!" Uther cut them both off. "The decision has been made! I have said that the boy will burn, and so the boy will burn! Meeting over!"

**A/N: Couldn't think what to write next, so I'm just gonna leave this chapter here, and move onto the next. I'll update when I can. Please leave me some reviews on how well or how badly you think the story's going! :)**

**-Rory x**


	8. Execution

**A/N: Just to let you know, this is the final chapter of my Merlin fanfiction. Just wanna say thanks for all the amazing reviews I got, and especially thanks to Children-of-the-Blood for your very long, enthusiastic, and flattering review, and for all the great ideas you gave me for the ending! I hope you like the ending I chose!**

As night fell on Camelot, an eerie silence descended over the place. Tonight was the night, everyone knew, that the sorcerer would burn. There was only one place in the castle that did not abide by the law of silence. In Morgana's chambers, Gwenivere was howling desperately at the floor. Morgana was bent despondently over her maid, trying to hold back the tears forcing to spill out from her own eyes. She had her arm held comfortingly around her maid, trying to reassure her that things would be alright. She knew they wouldn't though; and Gwenivere apparently knew this too for she made no attempt to stop crying. And her tears were not the only ones being shed in the castle that night.

There was a room in the castle with a small plaque on the front reading, "Gaius, Court Physician". Standing outside the room, you would just be able to hear the sound of an old man's quiet sobbing, muffled slightly by the wooden door. On the other side of this door, there stood and old, frail man, looking in on the room that had belonged to the condemned. Littered all over the floor was an assortment of odd socks, books, and a bucket that Merlin had once used to wash in. It made Gaius sad to think that the last time Merlin had been in this room, Gaius had told him he had to "clear up" because it looked "like the kind of place a pig would like to live in".

In another room in the castle, Arthur sat on the window sill, looking out at the grounds below and letting the tears slide freely down his face, as he watched a man preparing the stake for Merlin to be burnt at. He felt an icy cold clamp around his heart as he once again tried to decide whether or not to attend his servant's execution. He could go, and watch as his closest friend was burnt alive, or he could not go, and dishonour Merlin's memory by being too cowardly to attend his execution.

And it was not just Merlin's closest friends who cried tonight. Nearly everyone at Camelot had known the sorcerer for the sensitive, funny, endearingly clumsy young man he was, and everyone had seen him enough to be thoroughly used to the sight of him lugging about Arthur's armour, or quarrelling with him in a friendly sort of way.

And through everyone's head that night rang the thought, "They're like two sides of the same coin."

Only two people in Camelot did not shed a single tear that night.

On was of course Uther, who sat at his dining table and slowly ate his meal, savouring the taste, as if it was just another eventless night.

The other, surprisingly enough, was Merlin. And this is why: Merlin had long ago got used to the idea that, if anyone ever found out about his powers, he would have to either die, or leave Camelot for good, at least as long as Uther was King. And also, he had a plan.

As the clock struck upon the hour, 10 clear chimes went through Camelot, and such was the silence, that every man, woman, and child, no matter how far away from the castle they were, heard it so clearly, the clock could have been right beside them. As the tenth chime faded away, a fanfare rang out across the main square, where all the people of Camelot were gathered to see the sorcerers end. As Uther began his infamous speech, Merlin, who was locked firmly in a cage, was brought into the square by the boldest and the bravest of Camelot's knights, and Gwenivere's howls once again pierced the night.

"People of Camelot!" Uther called from his vantage point up on an overlooking balcony, ignoring the wails cutting through the silence and speaking at an elevated volume so as to be heard. "Let this serve as a lesson to all! This man, Merlin, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic! And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practises are banned on penalty of death! I pride myself as a fair and just king! But for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass!"

At this, Merlin was hoisted by the two guards, up onto the stake. Once the ropes were securely tightened around his wrists, a third guard was handed a flaming branch to set the branches at Merlin's feet alight. But, as the guard advanced upon him, a loud, clear voice rang through the square.

"No!"

Many people jumped violently as the voice split the silence, looking wildly around for the source of it, before realising that the protest had been issued from Merlin himself.

"If I'm to die, at least let me die with dignity!" He called over the heads of the startled crowd. "He'll do it!" Merlin nodded his head toward one of the many stone columns that held up the castle of Camelot, and as everyone turned around to see who he was talking about; Arthur stepped out of the shadows.

"What?" He protested. "No, Merlin! I can't do that!" He backed away from him, desperately shaking his head.

The guard stepped forward with the lighted stick, but suddenly, the chords binding Merlin's wrists snapped free, as if by there own accord. Magic. "Hopa!" Merlin cried, raising his hand in the direction of the stick, "Nes swelden wat leo!"

Suddenly, the guard flew backward off his feet, and the candle fizzed and went out, leaving the square dark, other than the light of the Gods shining through Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur shouted at him as people began to scream. But just as the panic started, the light of the fire went back on again, and the people turned around to see the branch hovering in front of Arthur, waiting for him to reach out and grab it. "You do it or no one does." Merlin said to him simply.

Then Arthur realised. It was a test. To see if he could do it. He was left with two options: set fire to the branches at Merlin's feet, therefore being responsible for his death; or let him live and face the consequences himself. He was, quite literally, putting his life in Arthur's hands.

With fear in his eyes and that icy coldness around his heart, Arthur reached out and took the branch. Time to give Merlin his own test, Arthur thought, as he advanced on Merlin with the lighted branch. Carefully watching Merlin's expression, and gauging his reaction, Arthur reached the branch forwards to within an inch of the ones at Merlin's feet, eyes never leaving the manservant's face. Merlin did not flinch. The blank expression on his face did not so much as quiver. Arthur felt anther wave of pride surge through him.

Guessing Arthur's thoughts, Merlin said loudly and clearly, so that everyone could hear him, "If you choose to have me burn, I will not try to escape." He told Arthur. "But it must be your decision." Arthur nodded, gravely. A plan forming in his mind, he reached forwards with the fire to light the branches. Then he did something that only Merlin could see. He winked.

Just as Arthur was about to light the fire, Merlin jumped off, and Arthur, branch still in hand, leapt in front of him to protect him from the guards who had suddenly sprung forwards to stop Merlin's escape. Holding the lighted branch in one hand, and pulling his sword from his sheath with the other, Arthur looked quickly over his shoulder, "Run Merlin! Run!"

Grinning widely at Arthur's back, Merlin turned away from the crowded square which had suddenly turned into a battlefield, and ran to the stables.

The next thing anyone new, Merlin was sitting astride one of Arthur's finest and quickest horses, and was galloping away.

"Merlin!" Cried Arthur, taking a quick break from the battle to talk to him. Merlin turned on his horse to speak to Arthur.

"Sire?"

"Will you be coming back?"

Merlin grinned widely at him, "Just you try and stop me!" Then turned and began to ride away again.

"And Merlin!" Arthur called after his departing form.

"Yes?"

"That's my horse you're riding!"

And with one final laugh, and a final cry of anger from Uther, Merlin kicked his horse on, and rode out sight.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! That's the end of this fic, but WAIT! DON'T CRY! THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! Yup, that's right! THIS IS NOT THE END! Read the Author's Note that I'm gonna put up next to find out more! Thanks! Please review! :)**

**-Rory x**


	9. IMPORTANT! READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**So I've got some things to say:**

**1) Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story! You guys are all awesome! I love you all! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews! If you didn't review but still read my fic, DON'T WORRY I STILL LOVE YOU! Just not as much :P I'M JUST KIDDING!**

**2) I've just gone through this fic correcting stuff coz I made loads of mistakes while writing so I don't think there are any more typos/changes of POV in the middle of a sentence, but if you spot anything please, please, please tell me so I can change it!**

**3) SEQUEL! I've already posted the beginning of my second Merlin story, which is the Sequel to this one! It's called "Merlin Returns" Prize if you can guess what happens! XD**

**4)THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING!**

**-Rory x**


End file.
